1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a micro device transferring apparatus, a method for transferring a micro device, and a method for fabricating a transferring apparatus. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a transferring apparatus capable of transferring a micro device from a location to another efficiently without causing damage to its electrical performance, a method for transferring a micro device, and a method for fabricating a transferring apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Micro devices, represented by semiconductors, have evolved rapidly and became essential devices for modern industries. Typically, a micro device is fabricated on an original substrate made of an inorganic material such as silicon, and then is transferred to a target substrate. The present disclosure is directed to a transferring apparatus that transfers a micro device from an original substrate to a target substrate, a method for transferring a micro device, and a method for fabricating a transferring apparatus.
It is to be noted that the micro device is not limited to semiconductors but includes a variety of articles such as films, small components, etc. It is also to be noted that the transferring not only refers to a process moving a micro device from an original substrate to a target substrate but also refers to any transferring process moving a micro device from a location where the micro device is placed to a target location. These equally apply to the detail descriptions below.
As a recently developed method for transferring a micro device to a target substrate, PDMS stamps have been introduced that attaches a micro device to a stamp to move it to a target substrate. In this method, the micro device is detached from the stamp by way of removing the stamp or by disposing an adhesive layer on the target substrate so that the micro device is attached to the target substrate to detach the stamp from the micro device.
However, the approach of removing the stamp is inefficient since the stamp can be used only once as a sacrificial layer. In addition, the approach of disposing the adhesive layer on the target substrate has a problem in that the adhesive layer deteriorates the efficiency of the target substrate.